


From Red Screams to Black Silence

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin, pregnant with Arthur's child at the time, watch an episode of Game of Thrones. Both of them are deeply affected by its ending.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>SPOILERS FOR GoT 3x09 Rains of Castamere!!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	From Red Screams to Black Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828680) by [ChellsBells (crash1212)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash1212/pseuds/ChellsBells). 



> I've read ChellsBells's Sterek fic where Derek isn't aware of Stiles pregnancy when they watch the show and I wondered if things would be different if he knew. I changed fandoms though. Because as much as I love Sterek, Merthur is still closer to my heart and it's easier for me to write them.

It’s quiet as they watch the credits roll. Merlin rubs his hands over his face in an attempt to wipe down the tears without Arthur noticing. He swallows a sob that’s been building in his throat and blinks away a few more tears, bringing his hands back to his stomach.

Chancing a glance to the side, he finds Arthur still looking at the now black screen. He’s pale, green almost. His grip on the armrest is so tight his knuckles have gone white.

“Well,” Merlin croaks to break the silence.

He’s proud his voice doesn’t shake too much.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Arthur says and pulls Merlin to his feet.

They go through their evening routine on autopilot, both lost in their own thoughts. Merlin can’t stop thinking about the blade sliding through flesh, over and over, tearing Talisa’s belly open, blood pouring out. He can’t pull his hand away from his own belly for longer than a few seconds. He shouldn’t have watched the episode.

Settling on the bed, Arthur pulls him to his chest and holds him close, tighter than usual. Merlin doesn’t comment on it.

“What if…” Arthur says after minutes of silence and presses his face into Merlin’s hair instead of continuing the question.

“What if?”

Merlin knows Arthur will bury whatever burdens him deep inside and try to deal with it on his own. He doesn’t want him to.

“My father has enemies. Powerful enemies.”

“Arthur…”

“I know why Robb didn’t care when they killed him. I wouldn’t care either.”

Merlin turns around and wraps himself around Arthur.

“Don’t say things like that,” he says.

He’s crying and he can’t stop it. His own worry triggered by the episode and Arthur’s words combined are just too much to handle without tears, especially now when he’s a bundle of pregnant hormones.

“You can’t ever leave me,” Arthur says, petting Merlin’s back and pressing kisses to his brow. “I don’t want to end up like my father.”

Merlin’s silent crying turns into loud sobs when he realizes Arthur must have been terrified ever since Merlin told him about the pregnancy. He must have been thinking about Ygraine’s fate, about Uther’s grief and bitterness. And Merlin never noticed.

He feels exhausted and strangely lightheaded when the sobs subside and tears stop threatening to spill. When he looks into Arthur’s eyes, he sees the same feelings mirrored there.

“I don’t think I can go to sleep just now.” 

Arthur nods and pulls away from Merlin just enough to reach into the bedside table, taking out a book. A small smile tugs at Merlin’s lips and warmth spreads through him. Arthur knows him so well.

“Far out in the uncharted backwaters of the unfashionable end of the western spiral arm of the Galaxy lies a small unregarded yellow sun…”

It doesn’t take long for Arthur’s soothing voice to lead him to his dreams. Violent images forgotten, he’s left with only one worry - to not forget his towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, comments and/or kudos are the best things ever! ♥
> 
> Also [at my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/77976.html).


End file.
